The driving experience has been enhanced of late by the use of navigation systems that display driving directions and related maps. These navigation systems thus conveniently assist drivers in traveling to destinations.
This driving experience is, however, often marred by unforeseen delays in travel time. A driver travelling to a given destination may experience frustration at the lack of parking in the vicinity of the destination, or at traffic congestion en route to the destination, or even at the driver's own inability to exactly locate the destination once arriving in the vicinity. Such destinations that require significantly more travel time for the driver to actually reach are sometimes called “hard-to-reach” destinations.
Due to urbanization and the increased number of vehicles on roads, hard-to-reach destinations are increasingly becoming a nuisance for drivers—significantly reducing the driving experience. This phenomenon is not unique to drivers, however, as passengers in public transportation and pedestrians may also experience frustration when attempting to reach hard-to-reach destinations during their own commutes. A pedestrian, for example, may experience frustration at not being able to specifically locate an address due to a lack of appropriate signage, despite his navigation system indicating that he has successfully commuted to the immediate vicinity of the address.